


The fucking new kid

by Ikana (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Brawly is the Gym teacher, Burgh teaches Art, Child Abuse, Crystal and Lyra are different people, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Giovanni is a mob boss, Gold just wants to know Silver better, Gold's the new kid, Grimsley is a shit math teacher, Gym leaders and champions are teachers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lenora is the history teacher, Light Angst, Lyra's a bitch, M/M, Red is mute, Rosa is Blue's best friend for some reason, Sabrina is a Science teacher, Silver is super edgy, Team Rocket - Freeform, Yellow idolizes Crystal, all the pokeprotags, alongside LT.Surge, cuz why not, pokeprotags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ikana
Summary: Gold is the new kid at Highschool, and he plan's on befriended everyone, but not everyone wants to befriend him... More specifically, Silver doesn't want anything to do with the boy.





	The fucking new kid

**Author's Note:**

> who will be the Main characters of this you may be asking? well, allow for me to do a quick rundown(most is in the tags though):
> 
> Red is mute  
> Blue is a guy  
> Leaf is the FR;LG female protag  
> Crystal and Lyra are two different people  
> Lyra's a bitch cuz why not, right?  
> Yellow idolizes Crystal  
> Rosa is Blue's best friend for some reason  
> Pearl is The D/P/Pl Male protag  
> Dawn is really shy  
> Hilda is super into fashion  
> May loves meeting new people and is really hyper  
> Sun has Moon as a little sister  
> Hugh and Nate are best friends  
> Hilbert and Hilda are Twins  
> Wally has a crush on Brendan  
> Barry hates Pearl
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And the adults:
> 
> Giovanni is a mob boss  
> Grimsley is a shit math teacher, he just makes bets with his students and tells stories, he doesn't do actual math  
> Lenora and LT. Surge are History teachers  
> Sabrina is a science teacher  
> Burgh teaches art  
> Brawly is the Gym teacher  
> Lance is the principle

 

_ **First period: Mrs.Lenora's (Boring) History Class** _

 

Silver walked into room 112, Mrs.Lenora's Period one History Class. it was 8:00, and the bell rang at 8:15, so Silver had tons of time to browse his phone. he sat himself down and pulled his Phone from his pocket. Mrs.Lenora was already sitting at her desk, marking work from the other day. she had nodded to Silver when he walked in, and Silver had nodded back. Not too long after Silver had sat down, Rosa and Blue entered the class, chatting about their favourite animals.

"No, Blue, Snakes are clearly the best animals! They're just so cute, can't you see!" pulling her phone from her bag, She showed Blue a photo of a small ball python curled in a ball as someone's hat, as they do.

"Ew, no, Snakes are gross. Turtles are the best, obviously! Look at them!" Blue shooed Rosa's phone from his sight and brought up his own, with a photo of a tiny little turtle falling on it's back. Silver was never bothered by their stupid discussions, as long as the two best friends left him out of it and that was enough for him. He continued browsing his phone as the two further argued about what animal was better. Next in came Lyra. The person Silver hated the most, next to Pearl. She was always acting like a Bitch, looking for attention. or at least that was what Silver himself thought. He was not necessarily wrong per se, but he kept his thoughts to himself. After all, he was raised to speak only when spoken to. In came Leaf, Quietly humming to a song with her earbuds in. Sitting at her desk, she pulled out her binder and sorted out her work for when class was to begin. Within a minute of the small class uniting, the bell rang. Shortly after, the warning song played to count down the minutes until you's be considered late for a class. They stood for the playing of the national anthem and sat back down when the morning announcements began. Mrs.Lenora motioned for Leaf to take out her earphones, and class began. Today's lesson was on The great Kalos war. How boring, It's not like we've had this driven into our minds every year... Silver thought. as he predicted, the class went by very slowly but it did eventually end. Learning about the great Kalos War was repetitive, they had relearned it every year since grade 7, and it was always the same old thing.

 

**_ Second Period: Mr.Grimsley's (Not-so) Math Class _ **

 

When the second-period bell rang at 9:40, Silver quickly walked to Mr.Grimsley's class in Room 123, only to see a new student talking to Mr.Grimsley. He placed his bag down, and tucked his phone in his pocket and sat at his seat.

"Mr.Grimsley, do we have a new student?" Silver inquired, running his gaze up and down the new kid. He had Messy, Blue-Black hair and wore a yellow and red sweater. he had dark blue shorts and bright red runners. Looks like Another Jock... Silver thought to himself.

"Ah, Hello there Silver, my boy! Yes, I'll introduce him when the rest of the class arrives." and like clockwork, the rest of the students filtered in. Pearl, Hilda, May, Dawn, Red, and Sun walked in and sat at their assigned seats, Dawn, Hilda and May talking amongst themselves as the entered. Sun turned to Pearl who was sitting next to him and began quietly murmuring about the new student. The small class however quickly fell silent when Mr.Grimsley walked to the front and cleared his throat before speaking, The new kid at his side.

"AHEM!" He coughed " Welcome back! as you all can see, we have a new student here today!" Mr.Grimsley spoke, "Why don't you introduce yourself, yeah?" He finished. The new student nodded and took a step forward,

"Yes! hello, my name Gold! Me and my mom just moved in two days ago, so I'm coming here for school now!" Gold spoke proudly. Mr.Grimsley smiled and pulled out a laser pointer from his sleeve. he turned it on and pointed it to Hilda first.

"Now we'll introduce ourselves. Hilda?" Mr.Grimsley spoke. "Start with your Name, And..." He quieted down before continuing, "And your favourite animal!" He clapped. Hilda stood up before she began to speak,

"Right...Uh, well... my name is Hilda and my favourite animal?" She stopped, thinking of what it was, "I suppose Snakes are pretty cool!" She laughed, sitting back down.

"perfect! Now!" Mr.grimsley redirected his pointer to Pearl.

"Okay, well, my name is Pearl! and I love Tortoises!" He explained quickly. Mr.Grimsley then pointed to Sun who was distracted on his phone. Pearl quickly Nudged Sun, And he whipped his head up, frantically pushing his phone into his pocket.

  
"Uhhh... My name is Sun and uh...I like Cats, I guess" He spoke slightly confused. Mr.Grimsley nodded and turned the laser pointer to May. She excitedly stood up, Before starting,

  
"My name is May! Nice to meet you, Gold!" She squealed happily, " and I love Chickens! as pets, mind you!" she ended. The laser pointer switched to Silver now. He sat for a second in silence before he began to talk,

  
"I'm Silver and I like Crocodiles..." He half muttered. Mr.Grimsley nodded and he pointed to Red next.

  
"Red?" Mr.Grimsley addressed. Red bowed his head and started to sign

  
[My name is Red, and I like Dinosaurs if they count as an animal]

  
"Uh...What'd he say?" Gold questioned, turning to Mr.Grimsley.

  
"His name's Red and He likes Dinosaurs" Mr.Grimsley replied, Translating for Gold. That left Dawn as the last one left. she cleared her throat and quietly spoke,

  
"My name is Dawn, and my favourite animal is Penguins..." She uttered, covering her face with a scarf.

  
"Perfect! now that we all know each other's names, let us begin class! Gold, go sit at the empty seat next to Dawn!" He pointed to an empty seat next to Dawn, and so Gold walked to the seat. He sat down and Mr.Grimsley began talking about his weekend and how he hit a jackpot at a nearby Casino.

 

**_Lunch Time_ **

 

Silver trudged out of the class and headed to the outside courtyard to sit down. He sat against the wall and pulled out his Science homework from last week.  
"YO!" He heard someone call, and like always, he ignored it. People never talked to him, and he never talked to other people, so he had assumed the person was yelling to a friend, but when he heard the voice get closer and yell again, he lifted his head up to see two Amber eyes staring him down.

  
"What?" He muttered. It was the new kid. Gold

"I thought you looked cool, I wanna be your friend!" He paused before sitting down next to silver," You're Silver, Right?" He questioned. Silver just nodded and went back to working on the homework Ms.Sabrina gave him, "Hey, don't you wanna talk, Silver?" 

"No, what I want to do is my homework" He responded dryly. 

"Oh come on, Silver!" Gold bumped silver, smiling. Silver placed his papers back in his bag and sighed. 

"Fine...Ask what you want" He pulled his long, red hair back and out of his eyes and zipped his bag up before further slouching against the wall.

"Sweet! So, tell me, Silver! Are you always this Gloomy?" Gold asked, pulling out a Yellow and black cap from his bag. Putting the cap on his head, he waited for Silver's response. 

"I suppose so..." Silver replied. Gold nodded and patted Silver on the shoulder

"Oh...Well, um..." He paused, unexpecting Silver's response "How's bout Mr.Grimsley, huh? Weird teacher, amirite?"

 

 

**_Third Period: Ms.Sabrina's (Tense) Science Class_ **

 

"Hey, looks like I'm in also in Ms.Sabrina's third Period Class, Silver!" Gold pointed to his timetable, holding it so Silver could see.

"Yeah, so let's go, the bell will ri-" and the bell rang. Silver got up, and pulled his backpack over his shoulder's, motioning for Gold to follow, " Come, since we're in the same class might as well walk there together" He called, opening the door back into the school. Gold quickly grabbed his stuff, stuffing it all in his bag messily before he leaped up and chased after Silver. Silver tried to ignore him, but the boy never seemed to shut up. during Lunch time, he'd been asked questions and Silver just replied, making sure that his answers could never lead to more questions, but the shorter boy always had something to say. luckily for Silver, Ms.Sabrina's class wasn't far from the outside courtyard. He walked in, Gold excitedly following behind. Placing his bag next to his desk, Silver noticed Hilbert was already sitting in his seat, laughing quietly at something on his phone. Gold marched on over to Ms.Sabrina at her desk to ask where he were to sit. She pointed him to a desk next to Silver and went back to working on her computer. the rest of the class began to filter in. Serena, Brendan, Hugh, Barry and Kris walked in together followed by Wally. Ms.Sabrina lifted her head and nodded when she noticed everyone had arrived. picking up a small stack of papers, She straightened the pages and walked to the front,

"I see we have a new student, would you like to introduce yourself, young man," She asked rhetorically, Waving her hands as to say _"_ _Get up and speak"._

"Right! My name is Gold! nice to meet you all! me and my mom just moved here a couple of days ago, so that means this is my new school!" He beamed.

"Very nice... Here's the work for the day, you may reference the Textbook and Listen to music if you wish, however no working with others" Ms.Sabrina spoke in a monotone voice, as she handed the papers to Barry so he could take one and pass it on. The period went by quickly and by 1:00 the bell had rung and Silver was walking to his next class.

 

_**Fourth Period: Mr.Pryce's (or is it Mr.Blaine's) Geography Class** _

 

Silver made his way to Mr.Pryce's class just down the hall. walking into the room, He noticed Mr.Blaine sitting in Mr.Pryce's chair. "Mr.Blaine?" Silver sighed. Mr.Blaine was always subbing in for Mr.Pryce since Mr.Pryce sometimes had to go to the Hospital for check-ups, but The class usually knows when he is out, so when Silver Walked in to see Mr.Blaine he was surprised.

"Oh, Hey Silver,my boy!" Mr.Blaine smiled and nodded, "Mr.Pryce fell earlier this morning and had to be rushed to the ol' hospital, so I'm here for now!" Mr.Blaine handed a decently sized stack of paper to Silver, "Here Silver place these on everyone else's desks" Silver grabbed the papers and began placing the booklets on everyone's desk. _Lyra, Serena, Calem, Lucas, Hilbert... and Blue..._ Silver listed off as his classmates walked into class and sat down. Once everyone had sat down and gotten a good look at the booklet they had been handed, Mr.Blaine strolled up to the front, hands behind his back,

"Hello, Class! As you can See, Mr.Pyrce is not here. He fell earlier this morning and had to be rushed to the hospital, so I'll be teaching this class for the next few weeks!" Everyone groaned, Lyra lay her head back, grumbling something to herself. Hilbert slammed his head on his desk and began to mutter aswell. Mr.Blaine Siged and continued to speak, ignoring Lyra and Hilbert's musings, "Now, the booklet you have, Is a three-page book of multiple choice on The types of Rocks, land formations and such. You may begin Working...NOW!" Mr.Blaine waved his hand as if he were waving to begin a Race. Silver Pulled out his phone and immedietly pulled up music and began to start working on the booklet.


End file.
